User talk:Pjboy
Hi there! Welcome to the wiki, Pjboy, and thank you for your edit to the The Chronicles of Narnia page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Here are some useful hints and tips to start you off: :Not sure what to do? One of the most useful things you can do is to add your reviews to books you have read! Search for any title in the search box on the left; or browse by Book Categories, or child's age. What happens if it's not on the Wiki? You can make a new page for it! Simply follow the instructions on the main page by clicking here. Also, check out the WikiStickies on the page; these display suggestions about how you can help on a "sticky note". If the one shown doesn't inspire you, don't worry – just click "Next" to reveal another. :About is the page where you can find out what this Wiki's aims are. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the admin's talk page or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? Have a look at . Or look at the tutorial. If you have questions please put them on the admin's talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Bethel23 (Talk) 19:23, May 7, 2010 Edits Hello, Thank you so much for your edits! As an admin, it's fantastic to see others editing. I hope you found the wiki easy enough to edit. I have changed your articles slightly (added some code, added italics, etc.) One thing with the Sugar Creek Gang books: they've been re-published in recent years under different titles. I'll try to get that straightened out tomorrow – our articles should be named with the original title. There's a piece of code that I can add so that if anybody searches the newer title, they will automatically be redirected to the actual page – useful, eh? If you have any comments or criticisms of the site, I would love to hear them – I really haven't had many people try it out properly, so any advice would be appreciated! If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page again. Thanks, 20:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) (Children's Books Wiki's administrator and founder) :Thank you for another new page! It's great for me to see new pages going on... the all-important article count grows! Up to 520 now. I have "Moved" the pages to the correct title. You can do this by clicking "Move" on the top green bar (alongside "Edit this page", etc.) This allows you to change the title of the article. Regarding the Sugar Creek Gang books, I used this list I found on the internet, which lists both the original title and the new title; the link follows if you want to use it: Click here! One thing that may help with editing the pages: have you tried clicking "Source"? See this image: :This brings up the page in code, but it gives you much greater control over the page, and you may well find it easier to make the page look right! 07:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Please note that The Sugar Creek Gang in Chicago (republished as The Chicago Adventure) is book 5 in the series, in-between The Sugar Creek Gang Goes Camping and The Sugar Creek Gang in School. My information for this comes from this list. Thanks! 17:04, May 11, 2010 (UTC)